By Grabthar's Hammer
by SevLovesLily
Summary: Alexander Dane out of all people needs a happy story. All his fans just want him to say that stupid line... except for one. In fact, she'd prefer that he take off the alien head, along with the rest of his clothes. One-shot, Rated M for smut and language


**Technically, I haven't strayed too far from my Harry Potter fic, because this is about another one of Alan Rickman's characters... But it's weird not writing about the HP Universe because I kept getting the urge to write in Alexander using a spell. It's involuntary now, I guess. Every time he needed something, I'm like "Why doesn't he just summon it?" And then I'm about to write that in before I remember he's a Muggle. Anyway, this is Alexander/OC, and while it has some smut, there is plot. I love Alan Rickman and Galaxy Quest, and I always thought Alexander needed a happy story. He just seemed like he hated his life, you know? And this story sort of stems off a fantasy I had about Alex, so the OC is based off me... I guess it can also parallel with my obsession for Alan Rickman.**

**This is my first attempt at smut, so I don't know if it's any good. Just... putting that out there. Oh, and I tried to stay as within canon as possible (I'm not even sure if the term 'canon' can apply to non-HP stuff, but whatever), but the circumstances are tweaked a bit so it can work. One last thing- unlike my other fic, I don't use the lines to seperate POVs, but instead to mark times that are too boring to describe. But the last one is seperating a POV, because it made it easier to write.**

* * *

Alexander Dane could honestly say he hated his life. He was an actor once, God dammit! He used to play real parts, and in his younger days, he was known for it… He had been known for his Shakespearian characters. But now when people saw him, they thought, _Ooh, it's Dr. Lazarus from that one sci-fi show…_

Times had changed. No one cared about Shakespeare anymore… No one cared that he was probably the only one on that show with any real talent. It wasn't the show that bothered him, really. Galaxy Quest had a long run, and made him quite a bit of money, what with the franchise still going on, years later. It was his role on the show that bothered him.

True to his nature, he was always the guy with deadpan one-liners and, though he was the voice of reason, he was what you could call "the good antagonist." He didn't mind that, except that he was mainly famous for that _stupid_ line that he had to say every bloody episode. Oh, he had lots of fans… He was usually everyone's second or third favorite character. But they never wanted in-depth conversations about his character or even about him… that was reserved for Jason. No, they just wanted him to say that stupid line.

His life had gone down the drain with that show. He had been doing it for the sake of the craft… but now he realized that he should have denied the role all those years ago, because then he wouldn't have lost all respect from serious actors. But how could he deny the steady flow of money coming his way when all he had to do was make a few appearances now and then? He hated it, but he'd still do it.

But now, at this year's Galaxy Quest convention, he wished he was anywhere else. Alex sat at the long table along with Jason, Gwen, Fred, and Tommy, signing autographs. Though he tried to block out the sound, he couldn't help but notice the large crowd around Jason as he told them all an anecdote about episode 57. Tommy, Fred, and Gwen all seemed impartial to the attention, but at least answered their fans' questions and said one or two words to them.

Alex's line, however, was mainly composed of overweight teenage boys dressed like Dr. Lazarus. No one asked him any questions. They all put their hand up to their chest and started to say, "By Grabthar's hammer, I shall avenge you!" But usually before they could finish, he'd jerk the picture out of their hand and hastily scribble his signature without a word so they would just go away.

He thanked God for the few people that didn't say that line or ask him to say it, but many of those people mentioned specific episodes that he didn't remember, and how it was amazing when Commander Taggart saved him. There were also the few that were silent, and he knew it was because they had only wanted to get _his_ autograph so they'd have the set. Everyone loved Jason, and only the losers loved him. At least, that's what he had thought…

As one large boy with pimples covering most of his face left, a girl walked forward. He was somewhat surprised—she hadn't been the first girl in his line, but there weren't that many. And unlike most of the other girls that had wanted his autograph, she was pimple-free, was not wearing braces, and was definitely not a teenager. Her hair was dirty-blonde, and carelessly brushed, but it suited her. She had to be at least twenty years old… And she wasn't wearing a costume, either.

Smiling, she handed him her picture of him, shaking a bit, and said, "I love you _so_ much, Mr. Dane…"

Pausing, he raised his eyebrow at her. He hadn't heard that yet today.

"You were always my favorite character—but to be honest, I only watched the show because you were in it," she said, smiling sheepishly. "You're by far the sexiest actor on the show… I mean, just look at you! I don't understand why all the girls love Jason."

At that, his lips traitorously curled into a smile. Did he hear her right?

"You think _I'm_ sexy?"

"No one has ever told you that before? Of course, you're the sexiest man_ alive_!" Smiling in amazement at his disbelief, she looked at the autographed picture in his hand and said, "Can you sign the other one too?"

He hadn't even notice there was another one. So he handed her back the one he had signed, and saw that it was one of his old profiles as Richard III. Signing it, he said incredulously, "You know about my other roles?"

"Well, that's what got me hooked onto Galaxy Quest in the first place. I'd seen some of your old theatre performances on VHS, and then when I heard you were in Galaxy Quest, I had to watch it… It's too bad you stopped doing Shakespeare, though. You're probably the only man that can make pantaloons look sexy."

Alex reluctantly handed her the second autographed photo. This was overwhelming, but how could he pass up an opportunity like this? She thought_ he_ was sexy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Laura."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-six… Why?" She wore an expression of realization, and seemed wary, yet excited.

"Do you have a boyfriend—or husband?" Despite his desperateness, he was not selfish. He was not going to tear apart this girl's relationship—if she even had one.

"No." It was a quick answer, and her eyes clearly said, _Are you asking me what I think you're asking?_

"Why don't you stay after the convention's over, Laura…? We can do more than talk," said Alex.

Laura seemed unable to speak or breathe for a moment, but finally said breathlessly, "Okay." With a dazed smile, she walked away.

It was a lot easier to deal with the rest of the people lined up to get his autograph now, for he had something to look forward to. Throughout the next few hours, he was highly impatient for everyone to leave so he could meet up with Laura.

Finally, the time came where he could change into normal clothes, but he didn't leave out of the alleyway exit like the others.

"Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" asked Gwen on her way out.

"I just met her today, but she fancies me and I'm gonna go for it," he said quickly. "Don't tell Jason."

Gwen smirked. "Lucky you… and I promise, I won't tell Jason." She then shut the door, leaving him alone to go find Laura.

It wasn't difficult. There were only a handful of people still in the building, and Laura was sitting in the front row of chairs, waiting for him. He left the stage and walked directly to her.

Smirking seductively, he reached for her hand and pulled her to a standing position easily. "Shall we?" he said, kissing her hand and causing her to blush profusely. All she could do was nod.

Together, the walked out the front doors. Laura just couldn't believe what was happening. She had been excited beyond belief just to meet Alexander Dane in person, but now she was walking with him to his car… It couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening… But it _was_ happening.

"So, are we going to a motel, or… in your car, or—?"

"My house," he answered, putting his hand on the small of her back. "It's a longer wait, but my bed is much more comfortable than the back seat of my car."

In no time, he had led her to a shiny black sports car, which gleamed even in the dark. Laura didn't know much about cars, but that was a really nice car. Alex then opened the passenger's door for her, and smiled as she got in. He came around the other side and told her it wouldn't take too long to get to his house. She didn't care—she was going to spend the night with Alexander-fucking-Dane. It would be worth the wait.

* * *

When they arrived at his house, Laura wasn't put off by the fact it was a condo. She figured he didn't make as much money anymore, since Galaxy Quest had finished its run. Besides, she didn't care about the size of the bed—she cared who was in it.

The moment she stepped out of the car, Alex swept her off the ground and into his arms. She screamed a little at the shock, and her heart was pounding. He could feel it beat against him. For a moment, they locked eyes, noticing that the other's was full of lust. Alex couldn't remember the last time a woman looked at him like that… it must have been at least ten years ago… Smiling at what was to soon happen, he carried her into his house.

It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't that clean, either. Laura didn't seem to mind, though, so he didn't. As he shut the door with his foot, he was just about to kiss her when he realized—"You don't want me to keep this thing on, do you?"

She knew he meant his Maktar headpiece, and shook her head. "By all means, take it off, unless… you're into that sort of thing?"

"I don't have those sorts of fetishes," he said, laughing a little. "But you'll have to wait another twenty minutes—it's not easy to get off, and… I don't want to wait…" His pants were already tightening uncomfortably, and he knew the moment he kissed her he wouldn't be able to stop…

"I'd prefer to see your hair… I can help get it off, if you want."

Reluctantly, he set her down, and pulled her to his bathroom. She immediately reached for the cabinet handle, and pulled out all the things she'd need to remove his rubber headpiece. He sat down in the chair in front of the sink, and let her start rubbing the oil around the edges of the headpiece. They had to wait a while for it to take effect, so they started talking.

"So, what exactly is sexy about me?" he asked in his low baritone voice as she sat in his lap with one arm around his neck.

"Well, your voice, for one…" He had spoken directly into her ear, and it took all of her willpower not to moan right there. "It's like rubbing velvet together…"

Alex smirked and moved his lips as close to her ear as he could without touching it. "Oh really…?"

Her giggle was enough of a yes. "And your nose," she said.

"My nose? Really? But it's—it's got to be the unsexiest thing about me!"

"It's not." Laura reached out a hand to touch the bridge of his convex nose. "I love it. And I love your lips… They're just so… Grrr," she said, unable to think of a good adjective for them. "And your eyes…"

They spent the rest of ten minutes talking, and Alex found that he liked her more and more. She truly appreciated his talent, and that was apparently part of what made him so sexy.

Now, Laura could start slowly peeling the headpiece off from the edges. It took another ten minutes, but she was finally done, and took the whole thing off. Without it, he was much sexier. His hair was short and dark brown, but slightly graying. She didn't care. But before doing anything else, she took a rag, soaked it in water, and wiped all the remaining make-up off his face.

"That's much better," she said in a sultry voice, running her hand through his hair. Alex didn't hesitate in leaning forward and seizing her lips in his, picking her up once again and carrying her out of the bathroom. _Oh God…_ It had been so long since he had kissed anyone, and Laura's willing lips meshing with his felt just _perfect_. She tasted so good… and her hands in his hair just made him feel… wanted.

He brought her to his bedroom and immediately kicked off his shoes, then laid her on his bed, pulling away for only a second so he could shift his body and support himself over her. Leaning in again, he captured her mouth mercilessly and explored it with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth the moment his tongue touched hers, and pulled him even closer. Her tongue swirled with his in a heated passion, and then he moved his lips from hers again.

Alex kissed down her jaw just as sensuously, eliciting soft moans from her. He then shifted his body again so he could pull her into sort of a sitting position while he slowly slid his hands up her side to take her shirt off. He took his lips off her neck for a split second so he could pull her shirt over her head, and looked down at her heaving chest. She was wearing a lacy black bra that tightly hugged her breasts… _Oh god._

"Did you wear that for me?" he said huskily in between kisses as he slid his hands up her back again.

"Just in case," said Laura, smirking. She shivered at his touch on her bare back, and even more so when his mouth found her collarbone and started sucking.

Ugh, he always had trouble with bras. He had almost completely forgotten how to unhook one. His fingers fumbled with the clasp for a minute before he got it, and he was glad to be rid of it. Tossing it aside, he laid her on her back again. Finished with her collarbone, he kissed down her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue while he massaged the other with his hand. Laura's moans were almost too much to take, and his erection was straining to break free of his trousers, but he made sure to give the other breast the same treatment before moving back up to her mouth.

Laura slid her own hands inside his shirt, feeling his chest and running her fingers down his spine, noticing that his muscles seized up at her touch as well. She pushed up at the sides to pull his shirt over his head. His bare chest really was a sight to see… He wasn't very muscular, but it was amazing nevertheless.

Their naked torsos pressed together as Laura's hand traveled down his stomach and to his zipper, which she didn't hesitate in pulling down. Inching down the waist of his pants, she felt his erection through his underwear and cupped it in her hands, and he moaned into her mouth. She pushed his pants down further, and slid them to his ankles with her feet. Alex used one hand to pull them off completely, but let her take care of his underwear as he pulled off her pants.

The second her underwear was off, he pushed a finger inside her, getting deeper moans in return. He noticed just how wet she already was, and the fact that she wanted him so badly got him even more aroused. "Are you a virgin, Laura?" he said, pulling his lips from hers so that they were less than half an inch apart.

"No," she moaned, thoroughly enjoying his finger pumping in and out of her. He pulled his finger out at once and made to replace it with his throbbing erection, but then he remembered—

"Condoms," he said suddenly. Dammit, how could he forget? He was most likely still fertile, as he wasn't that old, and he couldn't get her pregnant! But he hadn't even bought condoms for years…

Laura immediately reached for her pants, which were on the floor, and fished inside the pockets, pulling out a small square packet. She ripped the edge, and handed the condom inside to him. "I went and bought some during the convention," she said as he put it on.

Pretending that the delay hadn't happened, he shifted his body over hers again and slowly sheathed himself inside of her. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Ah… ah… Laura…" he moaned, thrusting in and out of her wet heat, relishing the sensation that he hadn't felt for years. He used one hand to hold himself up, and the other to massage her breasts, alternating between them. Laura's hands were clutching his back, and her nails dug into his skin despite her efforts not to.

She was in too much pleasure to think clearly, but if she could, she'd be in utter disbelief that she was in Alexander Dane's bed, with him inside of her and moaning her name. Moaning as well, she thrust her hips in rhythm with his. "Harder, Alex… ah… harder…"

He obliged, and their moans became even more frequent, and their breathing more shallow. Every minute or so (or at least it felt like a minute—they weren't sure), he dipped his head down to capture her lips in a brief kiss. It wasn't so long before he neared his climax.

"Oh God… Laura… yes, ah… ahh…!" He shuddered with the force of his orgasm, and went limp on top of her. Her heart pounded harder than ever under his, and they took a minute to breathe and let the post-lovemaking euphoria pass through them.

"Alex… that was… amazing," Laura breathed, smiling uncontrollably. That was literally the best feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. Ever since she was fifteen and got interested in him as an actor (and also completely enamored), it had been her life goal to someday make love to him, because she knew that once she did, she could die happily. And if a meteor was hurdling towards the Earth at that very moment, about to destroy all life, she didn't care.

Rolling over to lay next to her, he put one arm around her waist and pulled her naked body towards him. "Yes, it was…" he muttered, bringing her lips to his again. "Mmm… night, love." He let his head fall on the pillow, and almost immediately fell asleep. Laura was exhausted as well (in a good way), and snuggled as close to him as possible before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Alex woke up thinking it was a dream. A dream that he had met a beautiful woman and took her home to have make love. _No, that could never happen…_ But then he looked down and saw his arm wrapped around the same woman he thought he had dreamt of.

So he really did. He made love to a woman for the first time in at least ten years… Well, he wasn't giving her up that easily. Nuzzling her jawbone with his nose, he kissed her neck tenderly until she stirred.

The first thing Laura felt when he awoke was lips on her neck, and she couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. It was early in the morning, which would give her and Alex enough time for another lovemaking session… Smirking, she turned over in his arms so that she could kiss him senseless. He rolled onto his back, allowing her to be on top this time.

He did kiss back, but let her direct his mouth and do most of the work. She liked it—even though most girls would want the man to always take charge, she wanted her turn at exploring his mouth. Laura kissed down his neck, paying special attention to his Adam's apple. He groaned in pleasure, and she could feel the vibrations through her lips.

She continued down his body, caressing his chest, and then his stomach, and then… her hands found his manhood, which stiffened almost instantly at her touch. Getting an idea, she began to stroke his long shaft until it came to a full erection. Then, she brought her lips to his cock, and swirled her tongue around the pink head. Alex let out a moan, and clutched his sheets hard. Laura let him deeper and deeper into her mouth, then slowly back out. Teasing the sides of his shaft with light kisses, she cupped his balls in her left hand, and softly massaged them.

Once again, she engulfed him in her mouth, sucking gradually harder and stroking the part of his shaft that her mouth could not reach. Alex had reached out his hand to push her head down at his own rhythm, and she let him. He didn't resist the moans escaping his throat, as this was the ultimate pleasure for a man.

"Ah… yes, keep… doing… that… oh, Laur…ahh… Laura…!" Finally, his orgasm exploded into her mouth, and he went limp again. Laura licked him clean, then wiped her mouth and crawled up next to him again.

"I would return the favor," he said with a smirk, "but I have another gig to get to today for the convention… You could come, and then I could take you back here afterward…"

The softness in his voice triggered a warmth in Laura's chest apart from the sex flush. Could he possibly care about her after only knowing her for one night? "Okay," she said just as softly, smiling. She placed her lips on his, but it wasn't a heated kiss. It was short, but it was soft. And it was nice.

* * *

After they took a shower together (to save time… and also to get a chance to scrub each other) and got dressed, they got in his car and Alex drove them to the gig that Jason had booked.

They were early, as they should be, and he led her behind the huge stage set up in the parking lot, which had a tent just for the actors. Gwen was reading a magazine, and Tommy was talking to Fred. Jason wasn't there.

Looking up to see him, they seemed surprised that he was holding a girl beside him around her waist.

"Uh, who's that?" said Tommy, pointing to Laura. Gwen remembered who she was from yesterday and smiled at her, and Fred waved at her vaguely. No one ever quite understood Fred.

"Don't be rude, Tommy… This is Laura." Alex squeezed her tighter, and Tommy seemed to get it. Laura smiled at them and waved. "She likes Shakespeare _and_ she thinks I'm sexy."

"Even with that on?" Tommy laughed and pointed to the Maktar headpiece.

"_Yes_, even with that on," Laura said. "Though I like him better with it off…" She smiled, remembering last night.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Alex," Gwen said. "It's been a while since even Jason has gotten any…"

"How would you know that?" To Alex's surprise, Laura asked that before he could.

"It's just a guess," she said quickly. "Speaking of Jason, he's still not here, and we start in ten minutes!"

"But he's the one that booked the bloody gig!" Alex said angrily.

They waited for the next ten minutes, and Alex became more and more frustrated. He threatened to leave again, which he wouldn't mind doing because then he'd get to have Laura to himself, but he ended up staying. They gave Jason's lines to Fred, and Laura pulled him into a long kiss before letting him go up on stage and situating herself with the small audience.

"You are so _sexy_ when you're angry," she told him after the kiss. As he entered the stage with the others, Fred raised his hand for a high-five. He smirked and obliged.

Despite the happiness left over from the kiss, he was automatically very annoyed with everything. They were basically given the "honor" of announcing the grand opening of Techvalue Electronic Superstore. Alex was dreading it… and he nearly refused to do it, but Gwen nudged him and he knew he had to.

"By Grabthar's hammer… what a savings," he said dully. Gwen cut the ribbon, and the ensuing applause was weak. He didn't know whether he should be happy or mad about that.

Laura grimaced. It wasn't difficult to read his face, and she could see that he hated being up there.

"You really hate that line, don't you?" she asked when she met him behind the stage again.

Finally, someone understood… "Did you never like it?" he said.

"I guess it was a cool catchphrase… and I like the idea of your character swearing to avenge people, but when everyone always wants you to repeat it…"

Alex pulled her close, loving that she understood him. "By Grabthar's hammer, I will have you, tonight." He then captured her mouth in a kiss more passionate than the one she had given him just ten minutes before.

* * *

It was a half an hour into signing autographs before Jason arrived.

"Do you know what time it is?" said Alex when he saw him. "Why do you even bother to show up at all?"

Pushing some fans out of the way, Jason came to the front of the long table. "Guys, I was there. I was _up there_! Remember yesterday at the convention, those people dressed like aliens? They _were_ aliens—they were termites, or—or Dalmatians, I can't really remember because I was kind of hungover… But what they built was extraordinary! It was a _huge_ spaceship… I got to fight this guy named Saris and I kicked his ass." He paused to glance back and forth between their faces, all of which were disbelieving. Alex knew this would happen someday… Jason had finally gone insane.

"I know what you're thinking," he continued, "but I can prove it. They gave me this." He held up his communicator from the show. Alex and the others held up theirs, wondering when Jason would give it up. "No no no—but can you talk to people in space on those?" Holding his plastic communicator to his mouth, he spoke into it. "Protector, this is the Commander. Over?"

"Oh, for God's sake…" Alex muttered, absolutely tired of Jason.

Tommy slapped the table. "I say it's time to go!" Alex silently agreed with him. He wanted to get back to Laura.

"This isn't mine…" Jason argued, just as three people with black hair and jumpsuits came walking awkwardly up behind him. "That kid—where's that kid?"

"Begging your pardon Commander," said one of them as they bent over with their hands over their chest as the traditional greeting from the show. "We come with news. Saris lives. He was able upon your departure to lead an escape."

Her explanation of whatever she was talking about was punctuated by Jason's "See?", "Listen," "Tell them," and "Saris."

"However," she was saying, "he had contacted us and wishes to negotiate a surrender. We humbly implore you to negotiate the terms."

"You want me back—you want me back?" Jason asked, and the woman nodded. He turned to the rest of them. "This is amazing, they want me back and I want you guys to go with me, please? Don't even think about it, let's go!"

Fed up with him, Alex capped his sharpie at once, picked up his stack of pictures, shot Jason a glare, and left.

"Alexander, I'm not kidding here! This isn't some kind of prank! I—" But Jason was cut short when Gwen, Tommy, and Fred followed after him.

"You should have let me hit him!" Tommy said as they made their way back to the van, and Alex to his car, where Laura was waiting.

"I didn't even know you could get that loaded," said Gwen.

"I think we should have just taken the gig…" Fred said. "I mean, who knows the next time he'll ask us…"

"He was definitely drunk," Alex muttered. "Do you really think he was talking about a job?"

There was an awkward silence where they slowly turned to each other and realized—he probably was. The others ran off immediately to find Jason, but Alex told them he'd be with them in a minute, and hurried to his car, which was nearby.

"Laura, I hate to leave you, but Jason has a gig. It might be the last one—and I need money—"

"It's okay," she said. "I understand."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone—probably a while. You can drive my car back to your own place, then come back to the convention tomorrow, and we can go back to my place then. I'm really sorry—"

She pulled him in for a short, yet heated kiss. "Hurry up, Gwen and the rest are waiting."

Turning around, he saw that they were. He let go of Laura's face and went after them.

* * *

Laura was disappointed that she wouldn't be in Alex's bed again that night, but to deny him of a job would be selfish. She wanted him to have a good life, so long as it involved her.

Because of her tastes when it came to men, she was lonely. Of course, she did have friends, but she hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time. The few that she had had didn't like her obsession and attraction to Alexander Dane. It had made them jealous, and they didn't want to have to compete for her affections with a guy they thought she'd never even meet. Oh well, she didn't like them that much anyway.

But none of her friends or family could understand the attraction either. They thought he was ugly, and that she ought to go after some men her own age. Her mother kept telling her that she was gorgeous, and there were so many men that would like to date her. She also said that Laura would end up alone if she just kept pushing away every man that didn't look, sound, or at least act like Alexander Dane.

When it was put that way, she didn't mind being alone forever. Alone with fantasies was better than being with a man she had no romantic interest in. Alex had set a standard for her, and now she knew she couldn't possibly love any man but him. And they had said she'd never meet him, and even if she did, that she wouldn't get anything from him except an autograph and a handshake… Well, they were wrong.

She had had such a wonderful night she still couldn't believe it actually happened. Laura thought about calling her friends and telling them that she'd had sex with Alexander Dane. But she decided against it, sure that they wouldn't believe her.

The next day, she waited at the convention. She thought Alex would get there early to see her… but he didn't. She didn't see him at all.

God, she had been stupid. She had thought had actually cared about her, that she was more than just a good time to him. Apparently, she wasn't…

But suddenly, there was a crashing noise, and it came from the left of the stage. Laura whipped her head to see something crashing through the wall—it looked like a spaceship. Like the one from the show.

People screamed and dodged out of the way, and miraculously, no one seemed to be hurt. But there could always be a couple people under the ship or random debris, crushed, and no one would notice. The hatch on the ship was smoking and opening, and everyone stared at it in awe.

Tommy Webber emerged, coughing and hacking, and the confusion came to an end. Everyone began clapping and cheering—it was obvious to them now, it was all just part of the show. Laura wasn't that stupid, though. If it was just "part of the show," they wouldn't have purposely crashed into the building, risking the lives of anyone unlucky enough to have not been able to get out of the way in time.

The man at the stage introduced him to even more raucous screams and applause, and Tommy looked confused. Gwen then came out, her hair disheveled and her jumpsuit ripped so that her bra was clearly showing. Still, the majority of the crowd was cheering while Laura was wondering what the hell happened.

"Another shipmate! Yes, more the merrier…" A random guy Laura didn't recognize had come out, along with Fred. "Fred Kwan! Give it up for Fred!"

And then Alex stumbled out of the ship, his headpiece torn so that bits of his hair were showing, and there was blood running down the side of his head. _No…_

* * *

"Dr. Lazarus! Alexander Dane—give him a big hand, he's British!"

Alex was nearly blinded by the light, and through the pain of the sudden mini-migraine, he heard cheering… He saw his shipmates standing on the stage, and the audience was applauding their return. _What? They can't all seriously think this is fake? God, people are dumber than I thought…_

But he was glad to be back. Relieved, actually. He went and stood with the others, giving the audience a noncommittal wave. At once, he scanned the crowd for Laura. She was in the front row, and she wasn't cheering. She was looking at him with an extremely frightened look, probably because of the blood on his head. Looking back at her, he tried to tell her with his eyes that he was sorry, and that he'd tell her later…

And then Jason came out. For the first time in his life, he was glad to see him. Tommy and Alex went over and hugged him—well, Tommy hugged him, and Alex clapped him on the back. He really had been a good captain, and without him, they all would have died.

But suddenly, the crowd went silent. Alex didn't notice, for in his relief to be alive, he was hugging Gwen and Fred.

Laura noticed, though. From the smoke emerged what looked like a man, but with reptilian skin and a large gun-like weapon. She wasn't sure. He could have easily been a person in a costume, but considering the circumstances, she didn't think it was.

When Alex turned around to see what was going on, his smile disappeared and he was frozen with fear. It was Saris. Again. But in the next second, Jason had done a dramatic roll to the side and shot him. He exploded with a blinding flash of light—well, more like vanished.

Just like that, his fear was gone, and the crowd cheered louder than ever. Jason let his lasergun fall to the ground as he walked towards Gwen, his arms slightly outstretched.

"Give it up for the crew!" the convention host yelled. "The NSCA Protectors!" Then, as Jason pulled Gwen in for a long kiss—"Ah, true love!"

Alex had to say he was glad they were together. Maybe it was just because that whole day had been so surreal, and he couldn't believe that they had made it out alive. But he really was glad, and he smiled with the others and bowed, proud of saving the Thermians… and proud of really being Dr. Lazarus that day.

Laura was clapping warily, impatient for Alex to leave the stage and explain. But she understood—he was an actor, and his fans were cheering for him… He wasn't going to stop everything for one person.

But Alex was looking straight at her, and couldn't just let her stand there and wait for him. Jason had kissed Gwen… So he looked from Laura to Gwen, who smiled and nodded. Letting go of the rest of them, he strode to the front of the stage and held out a hand for Laura. Those around her looked surprised, but he paid them no attention. She grabbed his hand and he pulled, making it easier for her to step up onto the stage.

With one arm pulling her tightly to him and the other behind her neck, he kissed her so that his lips latched firmly onto hers. She kissed back willingly, and only pulled back when she remembered that his head was covered in blood.

"What happened, Alex?" she said over the deafening cheers, feeling the side of his head.

He looked to the people in the crowd, who seemed confused but eager to cheer on a kiss nevertheless. He looked to Gwen, who smiled warmly at him; Tommy, who gave him a thumbs up; Fred, who was too busy snogging his alien girlfriend to notice him; and Jason, who had never seen Laura and therefore had no fucking idea what was going on. Alex wanted to tell her the story of how he had actually traveled to an alien planet, how he had been a hero, how a man had died in his arms, and how he had helped save an alien race from being completely annihilated, but he couldn't do that at the moment.

"It's a long story, Laura," said Alex. "I'll tell you later tonight."

He smiled, and lifted her off her feet for another kiss.

* * *

**Like I said in the story summary, this was a one-shot, and their future together is implied. It's up to you what you assume later happens between them. Although, if I get enough reviews, I'll write an Epilogue. But the main reason I didn't want to add on chapters was because it would take up too much time for me to write my other fic.**

**Well, I hope you liked it, and please review! ^_^**


End file.
